What Did You Expect?
by 411-Get-A-Life
Summary: David and Primrose meet a new girl at the egg hunt 3 years later. She's strange, she's mysterious, she's dangerous, but their friends with her anyways. Rated T for viloence.
1. Chapter 1

**I loved this book and I've always thought about making a story to it. Read it and tell me what you think please! It's more of a 3rd person Pov but with a bit of David's thoughts. **

He and Primrose were watching the egg hunt from a tree, just like they had done every year since they had met. Every year he would say it was pointless but Primrose would drag him there anyways. They had done this for 3 years now. Primrose had just turned 15 and he would be 13 in a few months. A teenager.

"Hey, what's that?" he heard Primrose ask from the branch above him. He followed her finger to where she pointed. It was a tree next to them, he raised an eyebrow, "What about it?" he said.

"Shh! Listen, do you hear that?" she said. David paused for a second, "I don't hear anything." he said.

"Shh!" then, he heard it. At first he thought it was a bird, but then he thought it sounded a little bit like...singing.

"_Let's run away where they won't find us, now._

_We'll hide far away and we'll be free, just you and me._

_Just you and me." _

Primrose jumped down from the tree and he followed. Primrose looked up the tree next to them and saw nothing. Suddenly, a face appeared right in from of him. A girl was hanging upside down on the lowest branch. David stepped back in surprise. The girl's eyes were closed as she continue to sing quietly. They didn't speak for fear of startling the girl, then she would fall.

Too late, the girl opened her eyes and fell. David held out his arms and caught her before she hit the ground. "Who are you?" she said.

"I'm Primrose. That's David. Who are _you?_" Primrose said. The girl didn't say anything. She slid out of David's grip and held out her hand. David watched as her fingers glided across the trunk of the tree, then leaned on it. "Does David talk?" she said, grinning.

"I talk." He said rudely. But he didn't care if he was being a little rude. She was being rude herself. David had gotten used to this from Primrose, but he didn't take it well with others.

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "I'm Hayden." She had shaggy red hair and brown eyes. Hayden walked on, touching every tree in front of her. David found this strange. Hayden tripped over a tree root and Primrose laughed, "Walk much?" she said.

David helped her up and said, "You new here?" Hayden nodded, "Yeah, but I don't go to your school."

"Then which school do you go to?" Primrose asked. "I don't." she said, and walked back towards the crowd, but David and Primrose weren't done yet.

"You don't go to school?" David asked. Hayden scowled, "Of course not." She pulled a skateboard and a backpack out from a bush. David watched as she unzipped the bag and held a bottle up to his face, "What does this say?" Hayden asked.

"Mango Madness. You like that too?" he said. Hayden nodded and took a sip. Primrose asked, "You can't read?"

"No." Hayden said. "I'm blind." to prove a point she brushed the bangs that covered her eyes out of the way, the pupils looked clouded. Primrose waved her hand in front of Hayden's face and Hayden smacked it away. "I hate it when people do that."

"Sorry." Primrose mumbled. "You want to hang with us?"

Hayden smiled, "Sure."

And that's how it started. Hayden was immediately a friend. Was it really this easy? David had a harder time making friends than Hayden did. But then again, David and Primrose were her only friends.

They went to Refrigerator's house, like always. Refrigerator was happy to meet Hayden, David thought this was mostly because Hayden couldn't see his one flabby leg.

One thing David found strange about Hayden was that everyday at 6:30, she would get up and leave. Sometimes she wouldn't even say goodbye. She just left. But she would come back everyday to meet them. Primrose didn't know how she found her way because she was blind, but she did anyways.

This night, David and Primrose were arguing. The usual, Primrose wanted to watch Comedy Central, David wanted to watch NickNite. Usually Hayden didn't care if they fought, but tonight she did. "Shut up!" she yelled. "Give me the remote." Primrose hesitated than handed her the remote. Hayden opened the back and took the battery's out. David and Primrose yelled in protest but Hayden didn't care. She got up and grabbed both there hands. "Bye Refrigerator." she said as she opened the screen door with her foot.

"Where are we going?" Primrose asked as she put on her skates. Hayden waited for Primrose because Primrose pulled her everywhere, this time Hayden didn't wait.

"Follow me." she said, and took off. David shrugged and followed with Primrose tagging along behind her.

"It's 6:30." David said after a while. "So it is." Hayden said. She didn't leave though. "Won't your dad get mad?" he asked.

"He might." she said. They followed her to the park, and there was a live band playing. Hayden got off her skateboard and plopped onto the grass. "This way, nobody changes the channel, and I'm not missing anything. Now describe them for me."

Primrose did, "One's wearing black skinny jeans and a red shirt with a jacket, he's playing guitar. Um, his hair is kind of shaggy and all over the place." Hayden smiled, "Sounds hot." David learned to tune them out when they talked about girl things a long time ago.

After an hour, David and Primrose were actually having fun. Hayden got a call from her dad and left. As soon as Hayden got out of earshot, Primrose asked, "You like her, don't you?"

**Okay, sorry that's all I got. The next chapter is going to be a little more exciting. But for now, review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Every time I reread this book I want to write a chapter. ;p **

"No!" David yelled. "Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes. Your a liar." she protested. "I am not. And I _don't _like her."

"Oh, but you do."

"Do not."

"Admit it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I think she might like you too." Prim teased.

"She doesn't even know what I look like."

"So? She knows what you look like. Mostly." Primrose said. "And she _could _like you back. You could show you do notice her a bit. I mean, you never talk to her."

"So?" he asked.

"So, talk to her!" she screamed. "Isn't it weird how we've never met her dad?" David said, attempting to change the subject. Primrose screamed. "YOUR SO STUPID!"

"Am not." David said calmly. He was used to her teasing. "Ugh. Just, just get to know her a bit more, alright?" she said.

"Alright. Can we go now?" he whined. Primrose groaned, "Sure. Whatever."

…

Hayden came a bit earlier the next day, wearing a hat. "Cool hat. It's...different." Primrose said. "Thanks." she said. "Can we go shopping? Like real shopping? Take me to the mall."

"Perkiomen has a mall?" Primrose asked.

"How should I know? All stores seem the same to me. Just, I want to go shopping." she shrugged. Primrose and David shared a glance, then shrugged. "Okay." They took off, Primrose pulling Hayden along the street, with Hayden listening intently to everything around her, David trailing behind. They stopped at a thrift store, "They have pretty much everything here, and cheap, too." Primrose said as they entered.

"It smells funny here..." Hayden mumbled. "...like...rotting wood."

"How do you know what that smells like?" David asked. Hayden shrugged. "Do they have CD's here?" she asked. Primrose looked around and found some, "Yeah."

"Read the artists for me." she said.

Often times Hayden would hold things in front of their faces and say "Read this for me." If they couldn't read it, she would say, "Spell it." and she would know the word. David asked about this once.

"_If your blind, how come you know how to spell?" _

"_I wasn't born blind. I know how to read, I know how to spell. I used to be able to see. I remember seeing. And I miss it. You can see. You don't know how beautiful to world really is until you can't see it anymore." she spat. _

"...The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, The Spice Girls..." Primrose droned as she read the artists to her. "Hayden these are old..." "That's fine! Go ahead and get all of their Beatles CD's, I lost most of mine in the move. Now c'mon, lets look through the hats!"

...

Hayden started listening to CD's on Refrigerator's radio nonstop and wearing endless hats. She never wore a baseball hat, if she did, it was backwards. "Someday, if I ever got my sight back, I would learn to play the piano. Wouldn't that be cool?" she mused. David and Primrose thought this was strange for her. Fridge just said she was going through a 'phase'.

Hayden, David and Primrose started going down a line of shops all the time. It was a little to busy for their tastes, but it was still fun. Hayden got to where she knew the way there in back all by herself, but David and Primrose insisted they went with her.

Once, Hayden came into a little money, and was excited to get a new CD she'd been wanting, she skateboarded ahead of them, going faster than they thought she could. Until they lost sight of her, the roads weren't that busy today, so they weren't that concerned.

That wasn't until they heard the tires screech. Screams cut through the air. They ran up the street, and saw her. She had been hit by a car, blood was splattered a bit on the bumper, and Hayden laid there with a huge gash on her head.

The man in the car ran out, "Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't see her, I swear! She just came out in front of me..." Primrose got in his face and started cussing him out. The usual. David slowly walked up to Hayden's motionless body. The dark blood on her face almost matching her hair. Crap, was she dead? No, she just couldn't be dead. She can't.

"Hayden?" David almost whispered. She didn't say anything, she lay there motionless until the ambulance finally arrived. David and Primrose watched as they carried her off in the stretcher. The ambulance drove away shortly after and David went to pick up Hayden's skateboard, it was a bit chipped but fine. Soon, the man that hit her asked if they would like to give them a ride to the hospital, they refused.

David and Primrose started to walk down to the hospital, it wasn't far. The spectators started to clear and go about their business.

…

David and Primrose entered the hospital soon after. The place was quiet with the usual panicked buzz of family in the waiting room. They walked to the front desk and asked the woman there which room Hayden was in.  
"Last name?" she asked. David and Primrose stood silent. Had she ever told them her last name? David couldn't remember.

"We don't know." Primrose said. "But she was hit with a car. And she has red hair. Know any patients like that?" she asked.

"Miss there are patients that come with a car accident almost all the time. You'll have to be more specific." the front desk lady said.

"She's blind." said David "And she was hit like, and hour ago. C'mon lady which room is she in?" David snapped. The front desk woman looked appalled by his outburst but reluctantly pointed to the room.

David and Primrose quickly found Hayden's room. They knocked on the door, but with no answer. Primrose peeked into the door and saw she was sleeping. A doctor walked into the room and introduced himself. "You must be her friends. My name's Dr. Hanson. And you are?"

"Primrose."

"David."

"Great. Well, she has a mild concussion, but she lost a lot of blood. We're keeping her sedated so she can rest. If she were to awake now she would be too dizzy to function properly. Sort of like an induced coma. Is any of her family here?" Dr. Hanson asked.

"No. He doesn't know yet." Primrose said.  
"Well you might want to notify her parents soon. She'll be asleep for about 3 or 4 days. Sir, would you like to put that down?" he referred to David. David looked down and realized he was still clutching the skateboard. His knuckles were almost white. He shook his head and held the board tighter. "No? Well ok then. I'm sorry about your friend but you'll just have to wait." Dr. Hanson said. Primrose and David nodded their heads and left the hospital.

**Yeah yeah I know its been like months but I actually have plans for this story unlike all my others so maybe this one will get finished. Ok review!**


End file.
